


Братья по магии. Точка отсчета

by AlAzar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogwarts First Year, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychology, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAzar/pseuds/AlAzar
Summary: Сирота Гарри Поттер больше всего на свете хотел иметь семью, брата, друга. Отправляясь учиться в Хогвартс, он и понятия не имел, что эта невероятная мечта сбудется.Попаданец Саша Акимов, студент матфака, не волшебник, но он все же идет в волшебную школу на первый курс. Как он сможет там учиться?Что объединяет таких разных мальчиков? У них есть тайна.
Kudos: 2





	1. Кингс Кросс

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это анти-Марти Сью!  
> Главные герои, попадая в приключения, называют их неприятностями. Больше всего они стремятся к спокойной жизни, но это им совершенно не удается. Попаданец не обладает магией, и ему пока не грозит стать магом. События развиваются медленно, ведь Гарри и Саше некуда торопиться.

– Ну что ж, счастливой учебы, – сказал злорадно дядя Вернон и зашагал к месту, где стояла его машина.

Гарри остался на вокзале Кингс Кросс, куда он попал в первый раз в жизни, совсем один. Он не знал, что делать дальше – платформа 9 и 3/4 как сквозь землю провалилась. Спустя несколько минут самостоятельных поисков мальчик все-таки обратился к полисмену, но тот лишь обругал его, от чего стало казаться, что место отправки в Хогвартс не существует вовсе. Однако отчаяться он не успел, так как случайно услышал, как какая-то женщина, проходя мимо, сказала странную фразу:

\- Я так и думала, что тут будет целая толпа маглов.

Гарри Поттер, чемпион по странностям, подобрался и трусцой (насколько позволяла тележка с чемоданом и Буклей) побежал за женщиной. Та была не одна; окруженная толпой разновозрастных огненно-рыжих детей, она шла куда-то в никуда – то есть туда, где не было прохода. Однако это не помешало всей рыжей компании с тележками, чемоданами и (бинго!) совой по очереди исчезнуть за барьером между девятой и десятой платформами. Мать семейства ненадолго задержалась; видимо, почувствовав родственную душу, женщина хотела обратиться к Гарри с каким-то вопросом, но Поттер, не рассчитывая на общение, уже успел разогнаться и проскочил мимо нее прямо на перрон, где школьников ждал Хогвартс-экспресс.

***

Саша Акимов, студент первого курса матфака несся вниз по лестнице, как не бегал даже в младшей школе. Он опаздывал на следующую пару, а опаздывать, как и делать что-то неправильно, Саша не любил. Ему оставалось всего два пролета, как, споткнувшись, он полетел вниз головой прямо на бетонный пол.

Не успев открыть глаза, Саша уже начал мысленно костерить себя. Мало того, что опоздал, так теперь еще навернулся, костюм, наверное, помялся или, не дай бог, испачкался. Парень попытался пошевелиться, но это у него не очень получилось, как и не получилось ничего увидеть из-за странного тумана. Странными были и звуки, которые как сквозь вату доносились до него: совершенно неуместные в стенах универа детские крики, вокзальный гул и даже гудок паровоза.

Однако через секунду, как по волшебству, зрение немного прояснилось, и Акимов увидел самую сюрреалистическую картину в своей жизни: две пары разношенных ботинок прямо перед его носом. "Определенно, надо вставать", – подумал Саша и все-таки с трудом приподнял голову. Лучше бы он этого не делал – все моментально закружилось, и он рухнул обратно на выщербленный каменный пол.

– Вы его сбили, негодники! Фред, Джордж, только я велела вам не создавать проблем! Стойте, кому говорю! Не вздумайте убегать! – женский голос стих в отдалении.

***

Гарри катил тележку вдоль состава, в восхищении разглядывая красные вагоны. Скоро в одном из них он поедет туда, где его будут учить волшебству. В Хогвартсе он будет самим собой, а не "мальчишкой" и не грушей для битья для кузена Дадли. Последнего, с его игрой "Поймай Поттера", зеленоглазый брюнет ненавидел особенно. Младший Дурсль с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, отпугивал всех потенциальных школьных друзей.

Дело в том, что у Гарри Поттера, одиннадцатилетнего сироты, было две большие мечты: иметь семью и друга. Или даже так: Друга. Товарища не только для игр, а скорее соратника на тяжелом пути выживания. Близкого человека, который подставит плечо, не прося ничего взамен, чтобы самому получить не меньше. Хорошо бы иметь брата, но даже в мечтах Гарри не уносился столь далеко – брата, как и родителей, у него не было.

В Хогвартсе, где нет Дадли, у него должно все получиться. Ради того, чтобы с кем-нибудь подружиться, он пойдет на все, пожертвует всем, что у него есть.

Внезапно прямо перед Поттером, словно из ниоткуда, вынырнула тележка и, как болид Формулы-1, понеслась, управляемая теми двумя рыжими подростками, которых Гарри видел на магловской части вокзала. Бешеная скорость на людном перроне закончилась ожидаемо – какой-то мальчик, по виду первокурсник, возникший прямо по ходу движения, оказался сбит. Вместо того, чтобы помочь, рыжие родственники Дадли принялись вслух обсуждать, сколько он еще так пролежит и не предложить ли ему, когда очухается, ириску из "того набора".

Гарри ускорил шаг, что с тяжелой тележкой, вихляющей из стороны в сторону, было нелегко. Мальчику, совсем такому же, как он сам, надо помочь. И, пусть это будет непросто, он, наконец, сделает ЭТО.

Первой к месту катастрофы подбежала та пухлая тетка, их мамаша. Она, ясное дело, намеревалась как следует пропесочить сыновей, но не успела – рыжие нарушители правил дорожного движения не стали ждать и скрылись, бросив жертву ДТП на произвол судьбы. Их мать не стала задерживаться, чтобы помочь, а ведь невооруженным глазом было видно, что с пареньком что-то серьезное – он попытался встать, но не смог. Вот так и Дадли Дурсль со своей компанией оставлял избитого кузена.

Докатив, наконец, свою тележку, Гарри присел возле пострадавшего.

– Давай я тебе помогу, – сказал он, безрезультатно пытаясь поднять лежавшего мальчика. Проходившие мимо маги не замедляли шага, а некоторые даже роняли многозначительно:

– Поделом маглокровкам!

***

Саша кое-как поднялся при помощи черноволосого худенького мальчика. Сильно тошнило, и в глазах так до конца и не прояснилось. Похоже, у него сотрясение. Опереться полностью не получалось, так как хилый мальчуган не мог его удержать. Взрослые, все как один, их не замечали. Как он вообще оказался в этом странном месте, думать из-за сильной головной боли Саша не мог.

Они куда-то шли, сначала по улице, потом зашли куда-то внутрь, сознание не фиксировало детали. Акимов позволил завести себя и уложить, после чего благополучно провалился в тяжелую дремоту.

Он не видел, как мальчишка, приведший его, уходил за вещами, брошенными на перроне. Как, достав свою новенькую школьную мантию, заботливо подложил ему под голову. Как наорал на просившегося в купе рыжего, чьи братья налетели на первокурсника Хогвартса и так цинично повели себя.

***

Саша открыл глаза. Сидящий напротив мальчик с радостью воскликнул:

– Привет, Алекс! Наконец-то ты пришел в себя. Я – Гарри Поттер.

И застенчиво добавил:

– Давай дружить.

Гарри

<https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPWdTY2mIUrBryFJDfB0s2s32qe0tg0Gubg_G5I-FzHpVFxygwRAIzqF3u2pLf-WA/photo/AF1QipOEVufY98J7zDONR6v8bnMUZ1fgwaxmhIqWBQgW?key=UTdFOThuR1FWY0J5cG1kRkZYS1ZVWFB5WU9TOVVn>


	2. Алекс Грей

Саша открыл глаза. Сидящий напротив мальчик радостно воскликнул:

– Привет, Алекс! Наконец-то ты пришел в себя. Я – Гарри Поттер. Давай дружить.

Саша попытался проморгаться. Что за гаррипоттер, блин! Так, нужно успокоиться, просто перечитал фанфиков, только и всего. Что последнее он помнит, реально помнит? Была лекция, он подошел по поводу списка дополнительной литературы, потом пошел на семинар… Он упал на лестнице и сейчас, вероятно, в коме. А мозг рисует картины из любимого фандома. Ну ничего, его вылечат.

"И тебя вылечат", - подумал Саша о мальчугане, обеспокоенно глядевшем на него. Лохматый, черноволосый, под челкой шрам? Спрашивать об этом, как Уизли, Саша не стал бы ни за что на свете, если бы это было в реальности. Но он же в своем внутреннем мире? Тут можно что угодно напридумывать.

– Что у тебя болит? – спросил Гарри. Потенциальный друг явно плохо сознавал, где находится.

Акимов осторожно сел. Голова болела, но уже терпимо. И еще хотелось в туалет. У лежащего в коме могут быть такие желания? А что, если он не в коме, а просто ненадолго потерял сознание, и, облегчившись здесь, он обделается там? Однако терпеть было уже невмоготу, и Саша решил отправиться знакомиться с Тревором.

Поднявшись, он споткнулся о чемодан. Такой валялся у дедушки в деревне на чердаке. На чемодане химическим карандашом было написано по-английски "Alex Grey".

У Акимова, пробирающегося по коридору вагона, возникло два, вернее, все же три вопроса. Чей это чемодан? Кто такой Алекс Грей? И на каком это языке с ним разговаривал гаррипоттер? Сашин английский был хорош, он честно получал по нему пятерки, но, когда был пару раз за границей (так, ничего особенного, Турция-Египет), вряд ли смог бы так легко все понимать.

Найдя, наконец, туалет, Саша использовал его по прямому назначению, испытывая странное ощущение неправильности своего тела. Стоило ему взглянуть в зеркало, как он увидел несомненно себя, но в возрасте своего одиннадцатилетнего младшего брата. Чушь, ему семнадцать! Но отражение и ощупывание говорили другое.

Вместо строгого серого костюма, купленного для занятий в универе за немаленькие по меркам их семьи деньги, на нем была дешевая клетчатая рубашка и коричневые грубые брюки. А вот лицо, которое Саша видел в зеркале лет пять-шесть назад, не изменилось. Серые глаза, густые русые волосы, внимательный взгляд. "Только вижу я чертовщину какую-то, - с досадой подумал парень. - Вот сейчас мне Тревор из-под раковины квакнет, и все будет в полном порядке".

Впрочем, жабу он не нашел, как и повода оставаться дольше в туалете. Вернувшись, он застал соседа по купе разбирающим тот самый чемодан.

– Я решил заранее достать твою мантию, – извиняющимся тоном сказал мальчик. – Не подумай только, что я хотел без спроса покопаться.

Саше было все равно, что там происходит с чемоданом этого Алекса Грея, хотя… Попутчика он продолжал понимать без проблем, в купе, кроме них двоих, никого не было, а зовут его Александр, или Alex!

Саша принялся лихорадочно рыться в чемодане. Несколько одинаковых рубашек и штанов наподобие тех, в которые он сейчас одет, белье, все совершенно новое, даже с этикетками, судя по цене и качеству, ни разу не Хэрродс, бумага, свернутая рулончиком…

Через секунду Саша Акимов, осознавший, что в этой нереальной реальности он теперь Алекс Грей, таращился на пресловутое приглашение из Хогвартса, помеченное четырьмя дикими животными. Заместитель директора Макгонагал писала на имя этого мальчика, зачисляя на первый курс. 

Саша (для окружающих Алекс) уставился на теперь точно Гарри Поттера. Похоже, его внутренний мир, привидившийся в коматозном состоянии, был чрезвычайно богат.

Винить в этом можно было только себя. Отличник Саша любил читать. Поначалу к Гарри Поттеру он относился довольно индифферентно, ну, посмотрел кино, и книги прочитал. С детства Саша обожал "Звездные войны", посмотрел по многу раз все фильмы и мульты, потом стал читать все относящееся к теме. В старших классах, читая фанатские произведения (любимый герой – Энакин), он как-то наткнулся на кроссовер с Гарри Поттером. И все завертелось…

Поттер был смущен, но не обескуражен. Алекс не отвечал вообще ничего, но он, Гарри, не отступит. Грей его потом простит за навязчивость; сейчас любой ценой нужно доказать свою полезность. Тогда Алекс посмотрит на него, когда станет решать, с кем дружить.

Этот мальчик казался Гарри похожим на тех детей, с родителями которых тетя Петуния и дядя Вернон хотели водить знакомство. Весь такой чистенький (ничего, что повалялся на платформе, это в переносном смысле), ухоженный, домашний. Такие, если и останавливали свой взгляд на Поттере, не задерживали его надолго. Как будто он пустое место! Гарри никогда не успевал доказать, что он может преданно дружить. Но сейчас у него есть шанс, и он его не упустит!

***

  
Рон Уизли, разыскав купе, где ехали близнецы, по взрывам хохота, с криком залетел внутрь:

– Вы идиоты! – обругал он Форджей, отмахнувшись от Ли Джордана, пугавшего его тарантулом. – Директор Дамблдор доверил мне подружиться с Гарри Поттером, а из-за вас он теперь будет дружить с тем мальчишкой, которого вы переехали тележкой!

– Не проблема, Рон! – начал Фред (или Джордж).

– Мы их рассорим! – продолжил Джордж (или наоборот).

***

  
Саша все так же молча смотрел на Поттера, размышляя. Гарри ему помог, вот сейчас сидит с видом побитой собаки. Что ему стоит вести себя дружелюбней?

– Hi, Harry, nice to meet you, – с непривычки хрипло ответил Саша, с удивлением осознавая, что только что думал и теперь говорит именно по-английски. Он сказал "Привет, Гарри, приятно познакомиться"!

Гарри повторно протянул руку для рукопожатия, и теперь её стиснула загорелая ладошка нового друга. В этот момент дверь купе распахнулась, и на пороге появился Малфой с парнями. "Ты опоздал, приятель", - злорадно подумал Саша.

Гарри подумал, что явился еще один претендент на дружбу с Алексом Греем. Богатенький надменный мальчишка не понравился Поттеру еще в магазине. Если Алекс сравнит блондинчика с ним, то выберет, вероятно, себе подобного мальчика из хорошей семьи. Дудки!

Гарри не знал, как выпроводить непрошенного гостя. На рыжего, приходившего до этого, он просто накричал, да еще обозвал парой слов, за которые тетя вымыла бы рот с мылом не только ему, но и Дадли. Но выставлять себя хамом и грубияном перед Алексом он не хотел. Так что же делать? Вдруг Гарри охватило какое-то странное (о, хороший признак!) понимание, что надо делать. Он напрягся…

Драко Люциус Малфой, наследник Малфой, открыл рот, чтобы произнести свою коронную фразу (что-то вроде "Здесь едет Гарри Поттер?"), как его почти белые волосы окрасились в ярко-синий цвет. Крэбб (или его брат-близнец Гойл) потрясенно воскликнул:

– Драко, твои волосы!

Осознав, что произошло, Малфой с криком "Отец об этом узнает!" бросился прочь.

Гарри Поттер, одиннадцати лет, маг, оскорбив Малфоя, теперь имел на своем счету как минимум одного врага. Таким образом, он сравнялся с Алексом, неосознанно ставшим врагом Рона (У-6), и, кажется, двух его старших братьев. 

Гарри, Алекс, добро пожаловать в волшебный мир!

[Алекс Грей ](https://www.pinterest.ru/pin/715368722049428749/)


	3. Непонятки

Спровадив блондина, Гарри довольно посмотрел на Алекса. Хотелось увидеть у того на лице одобрение, все ли он сделал правильно. Явного неудовольствия Грей не демонстрировал, и Поттер успокоился. Хотелось поговорить с новым (первым!) другом, но мальчик боялся показаться болтливым. К тому же, Алекс, вероятно, еще не до конца оправился от удара головой и ему нужно отдохнуть. Так они и ехали молча под стук колес.

Акимов впечатлился, когда Дракусик поголубел (хм, звучит как-то неоднозначно). Магии не бывает, конечно, но это не значит, что Саша был против высококачественных спецэффектов. Раз – и не надо краски для волос! Кстати, Звездные Войны он смотрел прежде всего из-за зрелищных сцен, достоверно переносящих в ДДГ. Что там с этим в Поттериане? А, скоро будет знаменитая сцена поездки на лодках по озеру. В этот момент все ученики всегда восхищаются магическим замком.

Кстати, об учениках. Судя по солнечному свету за окном, ехать им еще довольно долго, скоро можно ожидать визит Гермионы Грейнджер (или тележки со сладостями?).

Как любой нормальный парень, Акимов неровно дышал к Эмме Уотсон. Ну, красивая же! Однако он понимал, что здесь его подсознание может выкинуть фортель и не стоит многого ожидать. Малфой, почтивший их недавно своим высоким визитом, походил на образ, созданный актером, только цветом волос (первоначальным). Гарри был лохматым брюнетом в очк…

Саша вскинул голову. Очков на Поттере не было!

– Гарри, а где твои очки? – невольно вырвалось у парня.

Поттер смотрел в ответ и непонимающе улыбался.

"Так, это не канон", - подумал Саша. Хотя какой к черту канон, он же успел влезть в сцену в поезде и подружиться с героем вместо Уизли! Это в Поттериане Гарри был очкариком, а здесь Саша, когда более или менее пришел в себя, увидел обратное, но не обратил внимания.

– Откуда ты знаешь про очки? – робко спросил Гарри, доставая свою замотанную скотчем пару из кармана безразмерных брюк.

Поттер недоумевал. Он же специально снял очки в поезде; он был уверен, что там, на вокзале, Алекс вообще ничего не замечал. Хотелось выглядеть обычным непроблемным ребенком, а не ненормальным уродом и инвалидом. И не хотелось, чтобы Грей увидел, что у него нет денег на новые очки.

– Так чего ты их не надеваешь? – удивился Саша. 

У него самого никаких проблем со зрением не было, хотя мама постоянно кричала, чтобы он не сидел столько за компьютером, если не хочет стать пациентом окулиста. Но эта напасть его миновала, поэтому он не очень представлял ситуацию слабовидящих. Из прочитанного про Гарри Акимов знал, что без очков тот видел только размытые пятна. Тогда почему этот упрямец их еще не надел?

Словно отвечая, Гарри неуверенно нацепил свои "велосипеды". Глядя на эти заискивающие замашки, Саша начал закипать. Сволочи! Так и есть, Дурсли совсем затравили мальчишку!

Была у Саши еще одна причина читать о Гарри Поттере, и одну метку в шапке фанфиков он выбирал с завидным постоянством. Как все окажется здесь? Но об этом думать не время. А так все пока что (помимо его самого) по канону. Но канон, в который влезает попаданец, обычно расползается, как мокрая тряпка.

Попаданец! Как много в этом слове для сердца фикридера! Похоже, этот жанр стал Акимову особенно близок, при условии, что он еще не совсем поехал крышей. Но для Саши в этом жанре существовали непонятки.

_Непонятка №1._   
  
_Практически все попаданцы делились на три группы. Первая включала в себя усопших, которые в виде перерождения или чего-то там летали в пустоте, среди звезд или в сиянии энергетического кокона. Потом их куда-то заносило. Так себе вариант, но куда ни шло._

_Значительно хуже воспринимались следующие две категории. Это те, кто считал, что их пригласил Игрок. В комнате, висящей в пустоте, он одаривал их неведомыми и невероятными способностями._

_И напоследок остаются те, кто оказался в приблизительно похожей ситуации, но одаривала их милая маленькая девочка с глазами, полными вселенской скорби, которая на самом-то деле была Смертью с косой. Ну, или как вариация, вечно юная дева, но тоже с косой._

_Все вышеизложенное казалось не очень достоверным (ага, в сам факт попаданства все почему-то верили), поскольку складывалось впечатление, что всякие высшие сущности вот все бросили и побежали стараться для простого смертного, невзирая на его полное ничтожество._

  
Сашин случай как раз подтверждал, что не бросили и не побежали.

***

  
В просторном кабинете в Лондоне, прихлебывая кофе и шелестя газетами, сидел сухопарый мужчина средних лет с породистым английским лицом. Ему еще только предстоит возглавить лейбористскую партию, а потом стать семьдесят третьим премьер-министром Великобритании. А пока он еще набирал влияние среди однопартийцев и избирателей, и делал это весьма успешно. Звали мужчину Энтони Блэр.

В недалеком прошлом журналист "Таймс", Блэр не мог не знать о влиянии прессы на изменчивое мнение электората. Вот поэтому он не ленился читать даже желтые газетенки. Вот одна такая, название как раз соответствующее – "Утро Лондона". Что здесь?

Энтони привлекла внимание статейка где-то в середине; описывала она очередное головотяпство – транспортная служба столицы, явно не справляясь с потоком пассажиров, позволила случиться небывалому скоплению народа в час пик. Сломался эскалатор, что затруднило работу метро. 

Это неудивительно, так бывает. Но внимание мистера Блэра привлекла черно-белая, очень экспрессивная фотография как раз под заголовком "Цирк приехал?" На фото был ясно виден здоровенный мужик, проламывающий своей тушей турникет; рядом с ним, доверчиво глядя по сторонам, шел маленький лохматый мальчик, неряшливо одетый.

Энтони сделал стойку: самое то! Хотя газета была свежей, статья была написана по августовскому материалу. Ничего, сойдет! Намечается замечательная история для домохозяек и их мужей, простых работяг, ради которых лейбористы и идут на выборы. Он придаст событию злободневности, привлечет экспертов, которые под его подсказку раскритикуют официальные власти, чтобы показать, что для людей может изменить его партия, и в частности он, Энтони Чарльз Линтон Блэр.

Но сначала он проведет расследование, и начнет со сбора информации о людях с фотографии.

Поздравляем, Гарри Поттер! У тебя новое достижение – ты засветился среди маглов.


	4. Гермиона Грейнджер

Первой пришла тележка, обогнав Гермиону Грейнджер на несколько минут.

Гарри сразу потянулся к своему чемодану, в котором лежал уже заметно съёжившийся после похода за покупками к школе кошелек. Но, заметив, что Алекс не проявляет интереса, Поттер на вежливое предложение продавщицы купить сладостей отрицательно помотал головой. Все равно он хотел их не для себя.

Акимов окинул тележку взглядом только потому, что ждал прихода Гермионы. Есть сладости не хотелось, а хотелось пить, но воды не было. Как, вероятно, и не было денег – по крайней мере он их, обшаривая чемодан, не нашел. К тому же, он не Рон Уизли, готовый сожрать полтележки на дармовщину.

А потом пришла она. Нет, она случилась. Гермиона Джин Грейнджер, скоро двенадцати лет от роду, ураганом влетела в купе, распахнув дверь так, что сова Букля испуганно заквохтала в своей клетке на багажной полке.

– Гарри Поттер! Как ты можешь быть таким безответственным?! – безаппеляционно заявила она. 

Брюнет глотнул, а Саша бросил быстрый взгляд в коридор проверить, не видно ли Невилла, ищущего жабу. Не видно. Похоже, поиски квакушки были канонным предлогом, а здесь явно что-то другое.

– Национальному герою нужно проявлять больше рассудительности и здравомыслия! – продолжала Грейнджер наседать на испуганного Гарри. – Ты, вместо того, чтобы показывать пример остальным детям, нападаешь на слабого, и это в первый же день, даже не доехав до школы! Взять и перекрасить волосы мальчика! Как тебя не стыдно!

"Так вот в чем дело!" – подумал Саша. Привычка защищать обиженных и бороться за справедливость, как она сама её понимает, похоже, уже появилась у девочки, не прекращающей наступать на Поттера. Тот, сжавшись, лишь затравленно смотрел. Определенно, сейчас она ассоциировалась у него с тетей.  
  
Так дело не пойдет! Саша не колебался ни секунды, решив вмешаться. Но переорать её не получится; обозвать по-детски занудой – не его стиль. К тому же у него огромный опыт общения с детьми этого возраста. Младшему брату Артему было как раз одиннадцать, а сестре Веронике – девять. Если ребенок, даже очень умный, кричит, его надо чем-то отвлечь. Или удивить.

– Гермиона Грейнджер, если не ошибаюсь?

Девочка удивилась, но ненадолго. Обернувшись к Саше, она требовательно спросила:

– Ты кто такой и откуда про меня знаешь?

– Я - Алекс Грей. Я, как и ты, жил у магглов. Про тебя я слышал, потому что интересовался школьниками своего возраста, которые делают успехи в учебе, – соврал Саша не краснея. Интересно, она купится? 

– Так про меня известно не только в моей школе? – горделиво изумилась Грейнджер. 

Акимов счел вопрос риторическим и промолчал. Скоро Гермиона поднаберется опыта, и её уже так просто не собьёшь с мысли. Ну, или не переключишь.

– Значит, ты тоже любишь учиться? Вы с Гарри практиковали заклинания по перекраске волос, да? А мне покажете? Где ваши волшебные палочки?

Гарри, радуясь смене тональности звука, с готовностью показал свою "сестру". Саша с замиранием сердца засунул руку в чемодан. Есть!

– Ну! – строго скомандовала Гермиона, глядя на Поттера как на виновника преображения Малфоя. – Показывай!

Гарри замялся:

– Мы вообще-то… эээ… 

– Раз больше не получается, то надо начинать с простого. Давай: Люмос! Нокс!

Когда Гарри легко повторил, "учительница" повернулась к Саше:

– Теперь ты!

Акимов сжал свою указку. Непонятно, маг ли он и сможет ли он ей воспользоваться.  
  
 _Непонятка №2_

 _Попаданцы в Поттериане делились на две категории. Это порядочные попаданцы, вселившиеся в Поттера, Уизли или Грейнджер, а также любого мага или маггла. Даже Хагрид считался неплохим вариантом. Еще одна группа – те бедняги-неудачники, кто попадал в Хедвиг, василиска, эльфа и любое другое магическое животное или существо, в кого пока еще не догадались засунуть бедную перемещаемую душеньку._  
  
Саша не знал, были ли попаданцы в неодушевленные предметы, поэтому его классификация здесь заканчивается. 

_Непонятка №3_

_Средний попаданец, очутившись в новой для себя реальности в чужом теле, посвящал ровно пять минут привыканию к нему. Из них минута шла на сожаления, что он в той жизни умер, десять секунд на сетования о судьбе оставленных за порогом дорогих сердцу людей, еще минута – чтобы без проблем обжиться в новом теле. Оставшееся от заявленного время тратилось на причитания по поводу того, как же он раньше жил без магии._

_Бонус к непоняткам №2 и №3_

_Каждый второй попаданец в Гарри Поттера считал своим долгом горестно воскликнуть, глядя в заботливо подставленное автором зеркало: "Я что, теперь этот, мать его, гребаный Гарри Поттер?". После чего очень решительно и явно с удовольствием направлялся к гоблинам за золотишком и к Олливандеру за палочкой._  
  
Итак, если обычно попаданец оказывался не в своем теле, то, значит, это было для чего-то нужно, например, для того, чтобы объяснить появление магии. Саша в Поттериане собственной персоной, пусть и младше. Вопрос: а у него появилась магия? Сейчас он это узнает.

Саша взмахнул палочкой.

Гермиона  
<https://i.pinimg.com/736x/08/14/00/0814004582793df12477599a85366415.jpg>

. 


	5. В гостях у кальмара

Саша взмахнул палочкой. Ничего не произошло.

– Ты забыл сказать заклинание! – тоном, как будто уличила в чем-то постыдном, сказала Грейнджер.

– Люмос-люмос, – с досадой пробормотал Саша. Никогда он не чувствовал себя так по-идиотски.

– Не так! Надо вот так! Люмос! Люмос! – тщательно проговаривая, поучала Грейнджер. – Надо обязательно уметь творить это заклинание. Оно очень важное; если маг лишается магии, то не сможет его выполнить. Я это точно знаю, ведь я прочитала все учебники за первый курс!

Акимов забыл, что хотел сравнить Гермиону с Эммой Уотсон. Он вообще хотел забыть Грейнджер, как страшный сон. Девчонка оказалась просто невыносимой. Саша уже не надеялся применить свой опыт и свой стиль, больше того, в данный момент плевать он на них хотел и уже собирался сказать что-нибудь резкое, как заметил умоляющие глаза Гарри. 

Поттер был в ужасе: как же так, ведь Алекс теперь его друг! Что же им делать, если Грей потеряет свою магию, он же не сможет учиться в Хогвартсе! Им нельзя разлучаться! Гарри вдруг очень-очень захотел, до жара где-то в груди, чтобы у Алекса на кончике палочки зажегся огонек. И он зажегся.

Алекс в недоумении рассматривал этот Люмос. Он его точно не зажигал, но было чувство, что батарейка у этого огонька где-то рядом.

– Молодец! – похвалила Грейнджер, и Акимов призвал на помощь все свои прожитые годы, чтобы не прибить её на месте. Похоже, его отношение к Гермионе Грейнджер было сформировано быстро и окончательно: она его _раздражала_!

Гарри, когда девчонка только зашла в купе, перепугался на всякий случай. Даже если он был ни в чем не виноват, его все равно обвиняли. Но друг его _защитил_. А потом Гарри в ответ _защитил_ Алекса от возмутительных подозрений этой выскочки и зануды в отсутствии магии. Сам Поттер был так рад, что едет в Хогвартс, что и на мгновенье бы не усомнился, что и другие горят тем же желанием. 

Потом Гарри увидел, что Грейнджер уселась рядом с его другом и начала пересказывать "Историю Хогвартса". Сердце мальчика болезненно сжалось. Такие, как Алекс, нравились _девчонкам_ , а Гермиона _девчонка_ , к тому же, в отличие от Гарри, умная, и Грею с ней не будет скучно. Тогда Алекс не будет обращать внимания на него! Но не успел Поттер начать всерьез переживать, как пришло ясное ощущение, что Алекс не в восторге от собеседницы, а совсем наоборот, только почему-то не может прямо сказать об этом.

Грейнджер свалила только когда машинист объявил, что они скоро подъезжают. 

– Гарри, как наденем мантии, сразу на выход, и следи за Грейнджер, чтобы близко не подходила! – в сердцах попросил Саша. Гарри понятливо кивнул.

Выйдя из поезда, мальчики попали в толкотню и суматоху, неизбежно возникающую в темноте на ограниченном пространстве. Где-то впереди зычно закричал Хагрид:

– Первокурсники, сюда! 

Идти было трудно; Саша постоянно спотыкался, и Гарри едва успевал его подхватывать. Акимов удивлялся, откуда у мальчишки силы: Поттер был на полголовы ниже. Хотя уже не тошнило, голова все еще болела. Усталость и жажда довершали картину. "Ну ладно, – подумал Саша, – как-нибудь дотерплю. Быстренько через озеро и можно будет отдохнуть!"

У-6, он же Рон Уизли, тайный агент директора Дамблдора, шел среди других детей. Он не отрывая взгляда следил за Гарри Поттером и его новым другом. Старшие братья подсказали, как решить проблему. Рону не хотелось подводить директора. Он постарается подружиться с Гарри, как его просил Великий Светлый волшебник.

***

  
В конце августа в Нору пришел гость – директор Дамблдор. Все в семье его очень уважали за то, что он победил темного волшебника. Он и раньше иногда заходил и, хоть всегда торопился, уделял минуту-другую, чтобы расспросить маленького Ронни, как дела. Вот и сейчас он ласково потрепал мальчика по плечу и сказал:

– Скоро ты пойдешь в школу и там познакомишься с Гарри Поттером. Гарри предстоят великие дела, но героям всегда нужны помощники. Подружись с ним, Рональд. Ты ведь выполнишь мою просьбу?

Будущий первокурсник и друг Национального Героя обещал. Альбус Дамблдор будет им доволен.

***

  
В лодку вместе с Алексом и Гарри сели еще два мальчика. Саша подумал, что, если спросить их имена, то они наверняка окажутся знакомыми. Но спрашивать Саша не стал: он вглядывался вперед, ожидая возможности полюбоваться на волшебный замок с воды. В темноте при тусклом свете фонаря с передней лодки Хагрида ему было плохо видно Поттера, но Саша не сомневался, что и Гарри, и другие дети вокруг смотрят на Хогвартс во все глаза.

Все дети, кроме одного. Рон Уизли сел в следующую лодку и продолжал неусыпно следить по совету близнецов за Алексом, чтобы не пропустить удобный момент.

Саша разглядывал огоньки замка: ничего особенного, обычная иллюминация. Может, когда они будут поближе, картинка станет поинтереснее. Или в нем заговорил придирчивый житель двадцать первого века? Как можно добровольно променять его достижения на сомнительное удовольствие помахать волшебной палочкой? Этого Саша просто не понимал.

_Непонятка №4_

_Редкие попаданцы, неважно, в магический или другие миры, искали дорогу домой. А если и пытались, то это плохо получалось и раздражало читателей, которые хотели, чтобы герой тут же начал применять отваленные высшими силами (смотри непонятку №1) преимущества, они же плюшки._

_Бонус: Тушка гоняет плюшки_

_В лексиконе попаданца, как у Эллочки-людоедочки, встречалось не так уж много слов-паразитов. Среди них "плюшки" (смотри выше), "гонять" и "тушка"._

_"Гонять" встречалось обычно в таком сочетании: "Мастер гонял меня с утра до вечера". Это слово использовалось автором, когда тот был не в силах описать физическое и магическое развитие героя, а по сюжету очень надо было как-то объяснить недостижимые высоты после получения "плюшек"._

_Слово "тушка" можно было прочитать хотя бы в таком контексте: " Чего только не происходило с моей бедной тушкой!"._  
  
Саша устал и хотел домой. Поиграл в Поттериану и хватит! К тому же из "плюшек" только две – знание английского на уровне родного и возможность, как у сквиба, видеть Хогвартс. И в очередной раз восклицать "Чего только не происходило с моей бедной тушкой!" ему не хотелось.

  
Рон Уизли прицелился: толчок, и жаба Невилла, отправившаяся вместе с хозяином учиться волшебству, полетела за борт.

– Тревор! – завопил Лонгботтом, услышав всплеск.

Все, как по команде, повернули головы, чтобы увидеть, как пухленький мальчик, потянувшись за плывущей жабой, падает в воду.

Агент У-6, пользуясь слишком длинными даже для его долговязого туловища руками, протянул одну из них к соседней лодке.

Саша, отвлекшийся, как и другие, на Невилла и его питомца, почувствовал рывок и упал за борт. Холодная вода шотландского озера сомкнулась над его головой.

Рон

[ https://i.pinimg.com/736x/9e/8f/22/9e8f229edaac1dcacf9d3c09114c0eeb.jpg](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/9e/8f/22/9e8f229edaac1dcacf9d3c09114c0eeb.jpg)


	6. Шляпа

Хагрид, увидев, что в воду упал ученик, взмахом своего зонта слегка подправил движение лодки. Теперь она двигалась прямо к бурлящему пятну на гладкой поверхности озера, которое оказалось гигантским кальмаром. Щупальца монстра осторожно подняли утопленника-неудачника и зашвырнули полувеликану в лодку. Рубеус, довольный, что все хорошо закончилось, завернул Невилла, судорожно прижимающего к груди жабу, в свою теплую кротовую шубу. Лодки продолжили движение к Хогвартсу. 

Холодная вода шотландского озера сомкнулась над Сашиной головой. Он медленно погружался; с каждой секундой задерживать дыхание становилось все тяжелее, а холод сковывал мышцы. Но Акимов знал, что как только он опустится на дно, он очнется в больнице или где он, то есть его тело, сейчас находится. Надо только потерпеть. Наконец в глазах потемнело.

Рон Уизли с ужасом смотрел на свинцовую поверхность воды. Никто не видел, что он натворил. Упавшего мальчишку не заметили! Он так не хотел. Близнецы сказали, что ему потребуется только бросить что-нибудь в озеро. Пока все смотрят, что упало, столкнуть незаметно блондинчика, который мешает ему подружиться с Гарри. Хагрид спасет утопающего и заберет в свою лодку – путь свободен! Только Рон не смог сесть рядом с Поттером. Может, окликнуть Гарри и завязать беседу на расстоянии? Рон посмотрел на лодку, где плыл Гарри: тот сидел напряженный, с закрытыми глазами и, казалось, что-то шептал.

Гарри не заметил, что Алекс выпал за борт – он это почувствовал. В груди жгло, не хватало воздуха и тепла, а перед глазами колыхались толщи воды, под которыми уже близко виднелось дно озера. Гарри напрягался из последних сил, стараясь подняться наверх; пот, несмотря на прохладный ветерок, градом лился по вискам и щекам. Надо было торопиться – Алекс ощущался все слабее и слабее. Финальным рывком Поттер, выбросив все магию без остатка, раздвинул волны, в которых показалась светловолосая голова друга. Гарри перегнулся и схватил плавающий край мантии.

– Помогите! – попросил он мальчишек, сидевших в лодке. Те, до этого смотрящие то на Хогвартс, то на Лонгботтома, утопавшего в шубе, только сейчас заметили неладное. Объединенными усилиями все трое вытащили тяжелое тело. Гарри нагнулся послушать, дышит ли друг. В этот момент Алекс начал кашлять и выплевывать воду, и мальчик вздохнул с облегчением. На радостях все перезнакомились, попутчиков звали Джастин и Эрни, они очень впечатлились, что встретились с Гарри Поттером, да еще в такой боевой обстановке. Гарри поморщился – он в грош не ставил свою непонятную славу. К тому же его сейчас больше волновал Алекс.

Гарри хотел было надеть свою мантию на дрожавшего от холода друга, но он тоже промок, вытаскивая Грея из воды. Согреть безучастно привалившегося к борту лодки Алекса никак не получалось – то место в груди, которое обычно отзывалось странными всплесками, казалось, опустело. Поттер чувствовал усталость, но знал, что нужно держаться, ведь кто, кроме него, позаботится о друге? 

Скоро первые лодки достигли пристани. Когда Гарри и Алекс выбрались из своей, Хагрид уже ушел. Он забрал шубу, потому что женщина, пришедшая за первокурсниками, высушила упавшего мальчика, когда узнала о происшествии. Поттер хотел попросить высушить еще одного, но не успел – ученики по одному стали заходить внутрь замка вслед за ней.

В Сашиной голове медленно прояснялось. Определенно не больница, один только серый камень. От разочарования он громко застонал, напугав Гарри. 

В маленькой комнатке, где ученики провели несколько томительных минут, на них налетели призраки. Гарри пропустил все шоу, он с тревогой следил за другом, лицо которого, до этого бледное до синевы, стало покрываться ярким румянцем. Под ногами у обоих мальчишек натекла огромная лужа, и непонятно было, кто из них больше промок.

Пришла та женщина, которая оказалась профессором, и повела первокурсников в Большой зал, где их ожидало распределение. Гарри вдруг с ужасом осознал, что не успел договориться с Алексом, какой факультет выбрать. Вдруг Шляпа их разлучит?

Идя по проходу Большого зала, Саша услышал, как Гермиона рассказывает всем, кто попал в зону поражения, о знаменитом зачарованном потолке. От её резкого голоса, как от нашатыря, Акимов моментально пришел в себя. 

– Что за черт! Я в Хогвартсе!

– Алекс, нас сейчас распределят! – Гарри старался скрыть панику. – На какой факультет нам пойти?

Алекс не ответил, его внимание переключилось на светленькую девочку, севшую на табурет после выкрика Макгонагалл: " Abbott Hannah!". 

Саша дернулся идти следующим, но тут сообразил, что теперь он не Акимов (Akimoff), а очень даже Grey, значит, он пойдет следом за Granger. (Опять она!) Значит, его очередь через несколько человек. Что сможет выудить из _его_ головы Шляпа, чтобы подобрать факультет, Саше было решительно непонятно.

_Непонятка №5_

_Распределяющая шляпа, она же Шляпа, она же Шлем Годрика, она же грязная шапка. Артефакт, который держал всех попаданцев в тонусе – разоблачит или нет. Шляпа всегда сохраняла инкогнито вселившейся личности. Возможно, подозревала, что эта личность и так никому на фиг не нужна._

_Труднее было с факультетом. Обычно Шляпа позволяла попаданцу выбирать. Лишь изредка она, намекая на толстые обстоятельства в виде директорского Конфундуса, посылала попаданца в Гарри Поттера на Гриффиндор. Некоторые другие попаданцы, исключительно из любви к искусству, посылались на… в Азкабан, а однажды даже на Коррибан. Правда, безумная панамка тут же исправляла выбор в пользу одного из домов Хогвартса. И правильно, зачем помогать конкурентам._

_Бонус:_

_Попаданцы, не очень или совсем несогласные с решением Шляпы, настаивали на своем, угрожая артефакту страшными, но малоосуществимыми карами. Такими как: постирать с отбеливателем, порезать на лоскутки, даже выкрасть и продать старьевщику. Удивительно, но глупый колпак с легкостью покупался на угрозы. И как не поумнел за тысячу лет?_  
  
Саша Акимов знал, что Распределяющая шляпа затянет песню о том, где он может лучше проявить себя. Только уверенности, что ответ будет "Россия", у него не было.

  
После того, как раскрасневшаяся от волнения Гермиона Грейнджер отправилась на… куда бы вы думали? …на Гриффиндор, Алекс Грей в промокшей насквозь мятой мантии сел на колченогую табуретку. Строго посмотревшая на первокурсника Минерва Макгонагалл нахлобучила Шляпу ему на голову.


	7. Незнакомый потолок

– Grey, Alexander! – выкрикнула профессор Макгонагалл.

Саша двинулся было сквозь толпу взволнованных первогодок, но вдруг застыл. Ему почудилось, что где-то среди них стоит настоящий Алекс Грей, английский мальчик одиннадцати лет. Однако кроме него никто на зов не откликнулся. Акимов, стряхнув наваждение, сел на табурет, повторяя "Меня туда же, куда Гарри Поттера – на Гриффиндор". Это получилось похоже на то, как Гарри Поттер в каноне повторял: "Только не Слизерин!".

Акимов почувствовал, что его влажной после падения в озеро головы коснулась грубая ткань. Саша замер, вновь повторяя свою мантру, но он напрасно пытался докричаться до Шляпы. Прошло несколько томительных мгновений. Похоже, артефакт не работает, если его оденет магл или сквиб. Сейчас все поймут, что у него нет магии!

В зале послышались шепотки, а профессор нетерпеливо кашлянула. Распределяющая шляпа никак не хотела делать свою работу. В случае Алекса Грея она оказалась именно шляпой – просто головным убором. Когда отчаяние Саши дошло до предела, Шляпа, не вступая с попаданцам в дискуссии, все-таки прокричала неприятным голосом "Гриффиндор!"

Не понимая, почему он так разочарован, Акимов поднялся, невидяще озираясь. Пока он думал, куда идти, профессор Макгонагалл подтолкнула его в нужном направлении. Сев с краю гриффиндорского стола, Саша оглянулся на Гарри. Тот стоял напряженный и бормотал что-то себе под нос. Почувствовал взгляд, Поттер поднял голову и счастливо улыбнулся.

Саша уплыл в свои мысли. Он думал о том, что это смешно – он взрослый парень и хотел читать о мире Гарри Поттера, а не попасть в него! Так почему же он ждал, что Шляпа скажет ему "Так-так-так, что тут у нас?.." В действительность он вернулся, когда за его столом стали выкрикивать: "Поттер с нами!". Довольный, но очень уставший Гарри плюхнулся рядом.

Когда на столах появилась еда, Гарри почувствовал, что, если не съест чего-нибудь, то упадет. Наложив себя побольше мяса, он обернулся к Алексу. Тот скептически оглядывал большие тарелки с кусками жирной пищи. Гарри подумал и набрал другу овощей и подвинул бокал какого-то густого сока. Жаль, нет горячего чая, он и сам бы не прочь согреться.

Оба мальчика, занятые своими проблемами, совершенно не интересовались речью директора, а также не замечали повышенного внимания новых товарищей по факультету. Когда пир наконец закончился, они вместе со всеми побрели по коридорам замка в свою башню.

Саша расстегнул мантию – от подъема по лестнице стало слишком жарко. Гарри шел рядом и размышлял, почему, когда распределяли друга, он снова почувствовал свой обычный жар в груди? После озера мальчик был уверен, что не ощутит его еще несколько дней, как это бывало после особенно странных происшествий в Литтл-Уингинге.

Рыжий долговязый парень показал мальчикам-первокурсникам спальни. Гарри, раздвигая других, потащил Алекса на буксире и первым зашел в комнату. Он подвел Грея к центральной кровати у узкого окошка, а для себя выбрал соседнюю слева.

Саша без сил опустился на мягкую кровать; голова сама коснулась подушки. Гарри в поисках их с другом чемоданов обнаружил, что его багаж стоит рядом со старым сундуком, на котором написано "Рональд Уизли". Сашины вещи были у кровати в самом дальнем углу. Невзирая на недовольство соседей по комнате, Поттер быстро перетащил пожитки к выбранным кроватям.

Игнорируя Рона, просто буравившего его взглядом, брюнет первым делом распаковал чемодан Алекса, ведь промокшему до нитки другу нужны сухие вещи. Гарри достал новую пижаму в голубую полоску и подал Грею, но тот даже не обратил внимания. Гарри пришлось почти насильно стягивать с него сырую одежду. Не без усилия раздев друга до трусов, Гарри понял, что тому придется спать так – сил одеть на него пижаму просто не было. Кое-как накрыв друга одеялом и задвинув занавески тяжелого бархатного балдахина, Поттер сбросил мантию и рухнул на свою кровать. 

Другие мальчики в комнате тоже недолго бодрствовали. Скоро в спальне первокурсников Гриффиндора все крепко спали. Но через пару часов Гарри проснулся, как от толчка. Алекс! Откинув полог, Поттер увидел при тусклом свете магического ночника, что друг весь горит. Алекс тяжело и хрипло дышал, а его подушка намокла от пота.

Гарри очень испугался. Что же делать? Когда он болел, тетя могла расщедриться на таблетку, которая все равно не помогала. Но сейчас у него нет даже этого. Всё, что он мог сделать, это охладить горячее тело. Пожертвовав одной из двух своих маек, Гарри вышел из комнаты. Найдя в конце коридора туалет, он намочил ткань.

Несколько часов до рассвета он так и бегал, слишком быстро высыхал компресс на пышущем жаром теле Алекса. Присев рядом, Гарри не заметил, как задремал. Проснулся он от того, что Алекс захрипел, разбудив остальных мальчишек. 

– Надо кого-нибудь позвать! – решительно сказал пухлячок, тот, которого спас Хагрид. Он выполз из теплой постели и пошел искать учителей. Гарри сам даже не догадался так поступить, он никогда не получал помощь от взрослых, когда ему было плохо. Но Алексу, конечно, полагалось их внимание.

Скоро пришла вчерашняя леди-профессор. Она посмотрела на Алекса и спросила:

– Что с ним?

– Он упал вчера в озеро, мэм, – ответил Гарри. Он не понимал, чего она тянет.

– Разве это был не мистер Лонгботтом? – удивилась профессор.

– Он тоже! Помогите моему другу, пожалуйста! Ему же совсем плохо!

Действительно, лицо Алекса было уже не красным, а восковым. Волшебница это поняла и сказала:

– Не волнуйтесь, мистер Поттер, вашему другу помогут. В Больничном крыле наша медиведьма, мадам Помфри, даст ему зелье, и он скоро поправится. Динки!

Раздался хлопок и перед пораженным мальчиком появилось лопоухое существо в полотенце.

– Перенеси мистера Грея в Больничное крыло! Я сейчас подойду.

Существо, взяв больного за руку, исчезло вместе с ним. Гарри попросил взять его с собой, чтобы поухаживать за другом, но профессор не разрешила ему пойти.

Передав маленького гриффиндорца мадам Помфри, домовушка исчезла. Медиведьма сделала несколько пассов волшебной палочкой, налагая диагностические чары, но у нее все время выходил сбой заклинания. Когда подошла Макгонагалл, Помфри уже потеряла терпение.

– Минерва, да что же это! Ни одно заклинание не работает, как надо! Такое чувство, что лечу магла!

– Не говорили ерунды, Поппи! Скажешь тоже, магл в Хогвартсе! У нас у всех вчера был тяжелый день, только и всего. Мальчик упал в озеро и промок. Неудивительно, что он простудился. Пожалуйста, поторопись, я хочу увидеть, что с мальчиком все в порядке, прежде чем идти на занятия. Помашешь палочкой потом, а пока дай ему что-нибудь, что всегда даешь, Бодроперцовое, например.

Мадам Помфри и сама так считала. Осторожно влив бессознательному мальчику зелье, она удивилась необычной реакции: не было пара из ушей, а изо рта появилась пена. Макгонагалл тоже это заметила и предложила, уходя:

– Наверное, какая-то необычная реакция на зелья! Позови Снейпа.

Вызванный по каминной связи профессор зельеварения внимательно выслушал мадам Помфри, но сам не стал накладывать заклинания. Вместо этого он, присев рядом с мальчиком, оттянул тому веко, а потом, осторожно приоткрыв рот, осмотрел слизистые.

– Отравление, - бросил он

– Его отравили? Минерва сказала, что он простудился! Кто же мог отравить мальчика?

– Вы, – сердито буркнул Снейп. Он ненадолго ушел к себе, а когда вернулся, принес небольшую шкатулку. Достав оттуда пузырек, подозрительно похожий на магловский, Северус поднес его к лицу больного. От резкого запаха мальчик пришел в себя. Дальше зельевар сделал то, что до глубины души поразило медиведьму. Он наколдовал стакан воды и тазик; налив в стакан что-то из другого пузырька, дал выпить мальчику, вызвав сильную рвоту. Потом напоил больного, растворив в воде какой-то порошок.

Закончив с лечением, Снейп взмахом палочки убрал наколдованные предметы.

– Не давайте ему ничего, – сказал он мадам Помфри и, не дожидаясь её вопросов, скрылся в камине.

Саша медленно открыл глаза. Он увидел незнакомый потолок.


	8. Коридоры и лестницы

Саша медленно открыл глаза. Он увидел незнакомый потолок.

Если Синдзи Икари видел незнакомый потолок, это означало, что он в больнице. Саша определенно был в Хогвартсе, в реальной жизни еще поискать такую палату. Кстати, о Синдзи: захотелось поныть. Но, с другой стороны, Хогвартс все-таки лучше, чем Япония с Ангелами. Что-то он не о том…

Послышались шаги. Это была мадам Помфри. Она помахала волшебной палочкой над Сашиной головой, но опять не поняла, что получилось.

– Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Грей? – спросила она.

– Хорошо, – ответил Акимов. По сравнению с вчерашним самочувствие и правда было удовлетворительным. Саша плохо помнил, что было после распределения и заселения в гриффиндорское общежитие. В голове туманно всплывали образы каких-то людей; ему давали какие-то лекарства… Неважно.

– Мистер Поттер принес вашу одежду. Сейчас я его позову.

Залетел Гарри, ждущий за дверью. Саша торопливо оделся; ему не терпелось выбраться из царства средневековой медицины. Акимов вполуха слушал мальчика, который рассказывал, что они идут на обед, а до обеда были занятия, у них есть учитель в тюрбане, который вонял чесноком аж до головной боли, а …

Акимов трогал шероховатые стены, отдающие каменной прохладой; задирал голову, разглядывая высокие потолки. Неужели правда Хогвартс? Но он точно не волшебник, как он может все это видеть? Замок и волшебство в нем ощущались как-то не очень комфортно; казалось, сам воздух был, как после кварцевания в медкабинете. Интересно, а Поттеру здесь нравится? Впрочем, глупый вопрос.

– Алекс? – Гарри наконец заметил, что Алекс ему не отвечает, и замедлил шаг.

– Ничего, идем. Ты запомнил дорогу?

– Да, мне показал староста. Его фамилия Уизли. Ты знаешь, сколько этих Уизлей у нас на факультете? И они мне не нравятся. Ко мне все время лезет этот Рон. То покажи шрам, то расскажи, что ты помнишь про тот день… Алекс, а ты знаешь про моих родителей?

Гарри, идя сейчас рядом с другом из Больничного крыла, с замиранием сердца ждал ответа на свой вопрос. Что подумает о нем и его истории Грей? Не покрутит ли он у виска, услышав, что маленький Гарри победил самого темного из волшебников? А еще Поттер немного боялся, что, не приведи бог, Алекс начнет, как остальные в Хогвартсе, им восхищаться.

– В общих чертах. А теперь куда поворачивать?

В Большом зале за столом Гриффиндора Саша увидел картину, которая помогла бы Снейпу лечить его без рвотного: Рон ел.

_Непонятка №6_

_Про Рона (шестому Уизли шестую непонятку)_

_Непонятно, сколько всего еды входило в Рона Уизли, потому что каждый второй глагол в его описании в любой истории был "есть", а каждый первый был его синонимом, а именно "жрать". От описания его трапез можно было испугаться больше, чем от зверств Волдеморта._

_В общем, как в известной шутке про то, что для борьбы со злом есть Гарри, для чтения книг есть Гермиона, а Рон… А Рон просто ест._

_Бонус:_

_Кроме пристрастия к еде и полного отсутствия застольных манер, Рон отличался еще жадностью и завистью. Правильно сделала писательница, что добавила этому персонажу хоть какие-то положительные качества._   
  


После обеда, который Гарри ел с аппетитом, а Саша поковырял, мальчики отправились в общежитие. Из участника экскурсии по чудесному до дрожи замку Акимов внезапно стал главным героем фильма ужасов.

Это случилось на лестнице, на одной из тех, что свободно перемещаются туда-сюда, чтобы торопящиеся ученики сделали какую-нибудь глупость (привет, Пушок!). Но двум гриффиндорцам, наоборот, не пришлось ждать. Лестничный пролет величественно опустился перед ними, приглашая. Гарри сделал шаг вперед, а Саша застыл.

Акимов не боялся высоты, но почему-то не мог заставить себя ступить на эту лестницу, которая ощущалась бешеным эскалатором без перил. Он не заметил, как ученики, проходившие мимо, останавливаются, чтобы поглазеть на него, а кое-кто даже ухмылялся. Гарри, слишком хорошо знавший на своем опыте, что бывает дальше, схватил Алекса за руку и затащил на лестницу. Через несколько мгновений паника Грея пошла на убыль, он вздохнул полной грудью, и Поттер разжал пальцы.

Пройдя мимо общежитской вахтерши по имени Полная Дама, друзья оказались в гостиной факультета. Сначала Саша не хотел садиться здесь на диван, показав Гарри странный знак – широкое волнообразное движение рук вокруг головы, но Поттер прекрасно понял, о чем , вернее, о ком это он.

– Не волнуйся, Грейнджер на уроке сказала, что идет после обеда в библиотеку. Она уже готовит задание на следующий урок. Может, и нам стоит? – не видя энтузиазма у друга, Гарри не стал настаивать. – Ой, чуть не забыл! Профессор Макгонагалл, ну, ты её помнишь, это она одевала нам шляпу, а еще она наш декан, - Гарри полез в свою сумку. - Она велела тебе передать. Это расписание до конца недели. Вот!

Саша развернул свиток (до чего они неудобные!). Сегодня, второго сентября из важного был урок у дуэта Квиррел-Волди, ах да, Гарри же что-то упоминал по дороге из Больничного крыла. Завтра – трансфигурация. Что? Первым уроком? Они точно опоздают, если не проспят, так застрянут на лестнице.

Вдруг Акимов почувствовал чей-то тяжелый неприятный взгляд. Он обернулся и увидел Рона с близнецами, сидящих в креслах в дальнем углу.


	9. Уизли

Саша развернул расписание уроков. Завтра – Трансфигурация. Они точно опоздают, если не проспят, так застрянут на лестнице. Вдруг он почувствовал чей-то тяжелый неприятный взгляд. Саша обернулся и увидел Рона с близнецами. Акимов медленно поднялся, не сводя глаз с рыжего трио.

Саша терпеть не мог Уизли. И, конечно, не потому что бедные. Беспардонные и хамоватые рыжие, не уважающие других и понятия не имеющие о личном пространстве, отталкивали его своими поведением. Их поступки диктовались жадностью, завистью, тщеславием и поклонением дутым идолам. Но это было в том мире, где веселая семейка жила на страницах книг и фанфиков. Глупо было бы переносить негативное отношение сюда. Но здесь у Саши Акимова появились личные причины.

Уже сформировавшееся мнение о близнецах, как о двух веселых отморозках, добивающих жертву со словами "Ничего личного!", полностью подкрепилось поступком Форджей, когда Саша попал на перрон, где пыхтел в нетерпении Хогвартс-экспресс. Он опять увидел эти коричневые поцарапанные ботинки, услышал голоса братьев, глумившихся над своей жертвой и, главное, вспомнил, почему упал и ударился головой. Рыжие сбили его своей тележкой! 

Глядя по очереди в наглые глаза У-4 и У-5, Алекс Грей понял, что близнецы могут представлять реальную опасность. По сравнению с туповато выглядящим (а может, не только выглядящим) Роном, загонщики гриффиндорской команды явно были способны устроить неприятности. Но это не означало, что он будет позволять им.

Развернувшись на манер Снейпа (опаньки, вот и отгадка, почему мантия зельевара развевается так эффектно: побольше эмоций!), Саша покинул общую комнату факультета и направился в спальню. Гарри пошел следом. Рыжий под говорящим за себя номером, как привязанный, сдернулся с кресла, где сидел, и потопал за Поттером.

Устроившись на кровати (даже стульев нет!), Саша окинул комнату взглядом. Поставить бы сюда, убрав лишние койки, пару кресел, шкаф, что еще им с Гарри понадобится? Поттер, продолжая мысль о благоустройстве, полез в чемоданы и принялся раскладывать еще лежавшие там вещи. Рыжий, забив на свой сундук, так и стоящий со вчерашнего дня на проходе, уселся и немигающим взглядом следил за брюнетом.

Какое-то время в комнате царило молчание, для каждого из трех мальчиков разной степени напряженности. Потом Гарри, выудив со дна чемодана Алекса матерчатую сумку на длинном ремне, покопался еще и достал учебники, пару свитков пергамента и перья. Что за чудо этот магловский чемодан, и чар расширения пространства не надо, до чего же много в него влезает!

– Алекс, я сложу тебе все на завтра, – сказал Поттер, укладывая принадлежности в сумку.

Заглянувший в этот момент в спальню парень, который, несомненно, был Дином Томасом, судя по темной коже, спросил:

– А вы что, не идете на ужин?

Уизли напружинился было, но, заметив, что Гарри смотрит на Грея, остался сидеть. Томас, пожав плечами, вышел.

– Как быстро время прошло, – удивился Поттер. – Алекс, идем?

Саше откровенно не хотелось кататься на русских горках (это он о лестницах, если что), да и голод не особо ощущался.

– Иди без меня, я полежу, устал.

– Хорошо, отдыхай, тебе надо поскорее поправляться, – согласился Гарри. – Я захвачу тебе чего-нибудь.

Поттер пошел к выходу, Рон пошел за Поттером, а Саша, увидев жалкие потуги Уизли оказаться канонными другом, усмехнулся. Не выйдет, Ронни, этот Гарри считает другом меня, подумалось парню.

А кем считал Поттера сам Саша? Другом? Нет, пожалуй, слишком разными они были в силу возраста, характеров, воспитания. Да что уж говорить, интеллекта. Гарри, добрый и отзывчивый, все-таки по уровню развития не дотягивал. А как можно быть друзьями, если нет общих тем для разговора?

Младший брат? У Саши есть (был?) младший брат Артем, которому как раз исполнилось одиннадцать. Артема–то и следовало, посадив на чемодан верхом и сунув палочку под мышку, а в руки – клетку с совой, пинком отправить, как снаряд, в Хогвартс. Уж этот мальчик навел бы шороху, скормив директору все его лимонные дольки. Но младший Акимов едва ли знал, кто такой Гарри Поттер. Им владели другие интересы – целыми днями он не расставался с планшетом, выкладывая какую-то хрень на ютубе. Саша даже представить себе не мог, что он там показывал своим подписчикам, их у брата на последний раз было целых восемь. 

Да и вообще… Насколько ему нужны какие-то отношения, связи с этим бредовым миром? Хотя… 

***

  
Гарри без труда нашел Большой зал. Он вообще прекрасно ориентировался в огромном замке. Возможно, все дело было в том, что у мальчика еще со времени жизни у Дурслей в голове завелась трехмерная карта окружающего пространства, пополнявшаяся по мере освоения новых территорий. Да и как иначе было прятаться от желающего его наказать дяди, от тети, только и ждущей, как нагрузить работой? А потом появилась многоуровневая карта городка, обязательно с закоулками и подворотнями, чердаками и подвалами. Она очень помогала играть в командную игру "Поймай Поттера",но в команде Гарри был только он сам, а за Дадли "играли" друзья.

Увязавшегося следом Рона послать куда подальше по дороге не получилось – липучка-Уизли имел полное право идти на ужин. Но когда в Большом зале Рон уселся рядом, Гарри разозлился. Поттер, не говоря ни слова, пересел на противоположный конец стола, удивив таким перемещением не только гриффиндорцев, но и учеников других факультетов. Но Уизли, как будто его маленький мозг был не в состоянии понять такой явный отказ общаться, поперся следом. Как ни в чем не бывало, Рон опять выбрал место по соседству и, накладывая руками всего по два со всех тарелок, сказал:

– Гарри, директор сказал, что на третьем этаже есть что-то, от чего можно умереть мучительной смертью. Не хочешь сходить посмотреть?

От навязчивости рыжего, а также от крайней двусмысленности его предложения, очень смахивающего на угрозу, Гарри вспылил и, вскочив на ноги, выдал в полный голос на весь Большой зал:

– Да ***сь ты, наконец, Уизли! Я же тебе еще в поезде сказал, пошел на ***!

Гул голосов затих. Гарри втянул голову: сейчас будет! И он не ошибся.

– Десять баллов с Гриффиндора за сквернословие, мистер Поттер! – раздался голос Макгонагалл, декана и профессора в одном флаконе.   



	10. Альбус Дамблдор

Гарри вспылил и, вскочив на ноги, выдал в полный голос на весь Большой зал:

– Да ***сь ты, наконец, Уизли! Я же тебе еще в поезде сказал, пошел на ***!

– Десять баллов с Гриффиндора за сквернословие, мистер Поттер! – раздался голос Минервы Макгонагалл. 

Гарри, никогда не позволявший себе выражаться при взрослых, так как прекрасно понимал, что ему, уроду, этого не спустят, забылся и попал впросак. Это всё Уизли, от него и его рыжей шкодливой семейки одни неприятности. Но что ему еще оставалось, как не выкрикивать ругательства, когда Дадли больно бил его в живот здоровенным кулаком, а Пирс, Деннис, Малькольм и Гордон по очереди держали его!

Профессор трансфигурации вышла из-за преподавательского стола, где она и еще несколько незнакомых пока профессоров спокойно ужинали, и приблизилась к Гарри с Роном. 

– Как же так, мистер Поттер, я знала ваших родителей, они были в высшей степени замечательные маги, а вы так грязно по-магловски ругаетесь! Ваша мама, тогда она была еще Лили Эванс, была милой доброй девушкой. Если бы она услышала, как вы выражаетесь, она пришла бы в ужас!

Гарри, всегда страстно желавший узнать хоть что-нибудь о своих родителях, сейчас раздраженно повел плечом: только нотаций ему не хватало! Что подумает Алекс, когда узнает? Он, наверное, рассердится, что Гарри знает такие слова, да еще подставил их, обратив на них внимание школьной администрации. Есть ведь поговорка "Скажи мне, кто твой друг, и я скажу, кто ты". Не подумает ли Грей, что Поттер в качестве друга его скомпрометирует?

– …Да откуда вы в одиннадцать лет вообще узнали такие выражения? – закончила тираду заместительница директора. Она явно не ожидала, что ей ответят.

– Это все Алекс Грей, это он научил Гарри, я слышал, – с готовностью потопить блондинчика, пусть не в озере, так во вранье, выдал Рон. 

– Заткись, Уизли, закрой свой грязный рот и не смей даже произносить имя моего друга. Это неправда, профессор! Алекс Грей не такой!

– Прекратите, мистер Поттер, иначе мне придется снять еще баллы со своего факультета! Это позор, если вы действительно нахватались таких гадких слов от этого мальчика. Настоящий друг не стал бы такому учить.

– Алекс – самый настоящий друг, это Уизли говорит неправду! – Гарри охватило отчаяние, как они не понимают, это он сам, а вовсе не Алекс!

– Никакой он не друг, – ехидно ввернул Рон. – Бросил тебя одного, а я вот пошел с тобой, я буду другом гораздо лучше!

– Тебя в качестве друга мне еще не хватало! – прорычал Гарри. Он не заметил, что, пока он объяснялся с профессором, их слушали не только сидящие рядом ученики, тихо обалдевающие от количества слова "друг" на единицу времени, но и подошедшие со стороны учительского стола мужчина в черном и благообразный старец в фиолетовой мантии.

– Здравствуй, Гарри! – старец доброжелательно поприветствовал мальчика. Гарри с удивлением узнал в нем директора, тот, кажется, обратился вчера на пиру с речью, да только он все прослушал. – Не спеши отказываясь от дружбы. Поверь моему опыту, мальчик мой, друзей много не бывает. Надо дать Рональду шанс, ты не находишь?

– У меня уже есть друг! – набычился Поттер.

– Никто не заставляет тебя менять одного друга на другого. Больше того, скажу, что твоя преданность делает тебе честь. Но не отталкивай Рональда. Он с самого раннего детства мечтал с тобой познакомиться. Верно, Рональд?

Рыжий с готовностью закивал, довольный, что директор помог ему выполнить свое же поручение. Дамблдор кивнул и пошел обратно за стол профессоров, на прощание подмигнув Гарри. Но директор мог не разоряться – сердце Поттера было надежно занято, его привязанность определена, и великий светлый маг мог не стараться вызвать к себе расположение. Все происходящее с ним в Хогвартсе Поттер воспринимал через призму дружбы, нет, даже братства с Алексом Греем, ради которого он готов был пойти на все. И это все включало в себя гораздо большее, чем простое неповиновение школьному руководству.

Черноволосый мужчина, прежде чем последовать за директором, одарил Гарри неприязненным взглядом и бросил:

– Весь в отца, такой же грубиян!

Гарри не понял про отца, а поэтому просто проигнорировал сказанное. Увидев, что и профессор Макгонагалл вернулась к столу, где у нее завязалась живая беседа с Дамблдором и черноволосым, Гарри, не в силах оставаться в Большом зале под пристальными взглядами учеников, забыв о еде, бросился вон. Уизли, к счастью, его не преследовал, ведь на его тарелке было еще столько несъеденного.

Возвращаясь быстрым шагом в общежитие Гриффиндора, Поттер мучительно размышлял, что же делать. Что скажет Алекс? Как убедить его простить эту ошибку? Весь опыт жизни с Дурслями подсказывал, что второго шанса у него не будет. Но это не значит, что не стоит и пытаться. Может, самому все рассказать, если он будет первым, то Грей, возможно, примет его версию и его сторону?

Гарри, не обращая внимания на подъехавшую прямо к его ногам лестницу, решил, что друг на то и друг, чтобы хотя бы выслушать. Лестница отошла, и мальчик очнулся: он торопится к Алексу, а тут, как назло, теперь нельзя пройти, когда еще эта лестница вернется с третьего этажа, а другой дороги он не знает. Полный досады, Поттер снова прокручивал слова, с которыми он обратится к Грею. Минут через пять ожидания беглянка вернулась, и Гарри уверенно ступил на нее, а еще через несколько минут влетел в спальню первокурсников.

***

  
Саша задумался, насколько ему нужны какие-то отношения, связи с этим бредовым миром? Хотя… 

Бредовый мир Хогвартса воспринимался очень натурально. Он ел, посещал, пардон, туалет, принимал лекарства, бродил по старому замку, даже видел чудеса. Визуализация была на высоте, ничего не скажешь. Запахи, тактильные ощущения. Все органы чувств просто вопили, что это происходит на самом деле. Акимову с каждым часом, проведенным в этом мире, все труднее становилось убеждать себя, что он в коме, спит или вообще умер. Если это не жизнь, то что тогда?

От размышлений отвлек стук закрывшейся двери – Гарри, зайдя в спальню, от души ею хлопнул. Саша в недоумении поднял глаза на Поттера: тот вернулся слишком рано и выглядел возбужденным и расстроенным.

– Что-то случилось, Гарри?


	11. Мы

От размышлений Акимова отвлек стук закрывшейся двери. Гарри вернулся слишком рано и выглядел возбужденным и расстроенным.

– Что-то случилось, Гарри? – Сашин голос, помимо его воли, зазвучал встревоженно.

– Алекс, извини меня, я виноват, – прошептал Гарри, подойдя к другу и садясь на краешек его кровати. Выглядел он, как тогда в поезде, готовый принять неодобрение, упреки или даже побои. 

Саша не выдержал. Он сел и легонько приобнял Гарри за плечи.

– Расскажи, что случилось.

Гарри, очень волнуясь и стесняясь (как будто полчаса назад не крыл беззастенчиво матом на всю школу другого ученика), рассказал, что произошло.

– В общем, Рон меня достал, и я… – Гарри наклонился и на ухо сообщил Грею содержание своего первого публичного выступления. Вопреки его страхам, Алекс очень некультурно заржал, приговаривая непонятные фразы: "Маккошка штрафанула Избранного за мат!" или "Послал Уизли в Нору!".

Наконец, Алекс отсмеялся, и Гарри несмело спросил:

– Ты меня прощаешь?

Акимов собрался было сообщить мальчику, что все это глупости, но почувствовал, что для Гарри очень важно именно получить прощение. Возможно, жизнь на Тисовой, с людьми, которые были не в силах его простить за сам факт его существования, определила необходимость для Поттера найти кого-то, кто бы не оценивал его так строго, и давал шанс, если он оступится.

– Да-а, Гарри, я и не подозревал, что ты такие слова знаешь… Как же тебя угораздило, да еще в Большом зале?

– Я не сдержался, они сами вырвались!

– Постарайся так больше не делать, - кивок со стороны Поттера.

\- И да, я тебя прощаю, – Саша, понимая, что именно это и хочет услышать Гарри, с легкостью это сказал. Брюнет, все еще чувствуя на своем плече руку Алекса, вдруг расплакался, старательно пытаясь заткнуться, чтобы хотя бы не перейти на громкий рев. Его никогда не обнимали, даже прикасались раньше, только чтобы толкнуть или дать подзатыльник. 

– Но теперь все подумают, что это в самом деле ты научил меня таким словам! – растирая глаза рукавом мантии, сказал Гарри.

– Да на здоровье! – беспечно отмахнулся Саша. Хотя он сам никогда не опускался до такой лексики, да и в его благополучном окружении так не выражались, в свете случившегося с ним эти проблемы Поттера казались просто смешными. А что касается ненормативной лексики, он был уверен, что уж кто-кто, а Гарри не был испорченным мальчишкой.

– Неужели тебя не волнует, что про тебя подумают? – недоумевал брюнет.

Саша, конечно, в реальной жизни был, как и все, в известной мере подвержен зависимости от мнения окружающих, но вот маги были последними в списке его авторитетов.

– Не стоит пытаться что-то объяснять. Что бы _мы_ не сказали, Гарри, _нам_ не поверят.

Впервые оба мальчика почувствовали, что они не по одиночке, а вместе. Не _я_ , а _мы_.

\- А я ничего не принес тебе поесть! - запоздало вспомнил Поттер, шмыгнув носом.

В этот момент дверь открылась, и в комнату завалились, возбуждено переговариваясь, Дин Томас и Симус Финнеган. Гарри моментально вскочил и встал к окну, пряча лицо.

Вошедшие с интересом посмотрели на Алекса, дружбу с которым так яростно отстаивал Поттер и который "научит плохому".

Симус обратился к Поттеру, который, наконец, успокоился и сел рядом с другом.

– Гарри, ну ты даешь! Такие выражения! Мы с Дином слушали, раскрыв рты!

– У нас на районе еще похлеще могут завернуть! – отозвался Томас.– Но в Хогвартсе! Мы ушам не могли поверить! Силен! Вы оба! Так послать Уизли! 

Как будто почувствовав, что сейчас его выход, в комнату зашел Рон. Он сразу же направился к Поттеру и выпалил:

– Гарри, ты почему не подождал меня?

Мальчик задохнулся от его наглости: рыжих в его жизни стало как-то слишком много. Поттер мучительно подбирал цензурные слова, но на ум приходили только те, которые он только что обещал не употреблять. Заехать по рыжей морде самому высокому мальчику на курсе тоже было плохим решением.

Пока Гарри раздумывал, Акимов медленно поднялся и презрительно посмотрел на возмутителя спокойствия. Саша, глядя на непотопляемого шестого, чувствовал, что Рон ему должен. Или он Рону. Только что именно, он не помнил. Не деньги, однозначно. Похоже, сейчас он это выяснит, или, по крайней мере, немножко приструнит рыжего.

Не успел Саша придумать, что сказать или сделать с Уизли, как тот, почувствовав серьезность его намерений, сдулся и отошел. 

Дин с Симусом переглянулись, подошли к шестому с двух сторон и насильно усадили на его же кровать. Пародируя близнецов Уизли, которые успели надоесть всем первогодкам, кроме брата, они в доходчивой для тупых форме объяснили ситуацию, как её понимали.

– Скажи, Дин, – начал Симус, – что у вас делали со стукачами?

– А у нас их просто били.

– Ты знаешь, у нас тоже. В Хогвартсе тоже, наверное, будем бить.

– Слышишь, Уизли? И братья не помогут.

Рон сбросил с себя чужие руки, залез в кровать не раздеваясь и задернул полог. Четверо мальчишек, глядя на эту поспешную ретираду, покатились со смеху. 

– Вы смеетесь надо мной? – спросил Невилл, заходя в спальню. – Наверное, только я потерялся!

– А что с тобой случилось? – поинтересовался Финнеган, доставая коробку с волшебными шахматами. – Никто не хочет сыграть?

– Меня лестница увезла на третий этаж, туда, где Запретный коридор, про который говорил на пиру директор, – Лонгботтом вздохнул. – Я там долго просидел, пока она не вернулась.

– Я же вам говорил, надо ходить всем вместе! А еще лучше садиться на хвост старшакам, – заявил Дин.

Саша, до этого с отстраненным интересом наблюдавший за курощением Уизли, подумал, что, похоже, Невилл действительно запасной Избранный, раз лестница на него так среагировала.

Гарри тихонько добавил:

– А я на нее не встал, она без меня на третий этаж уехала. Вот зараза!

– Ой, не могу! Невилл, ты чего это, уже спать собрался? Иди лучше к нам, сыграй в шахматы с Симом, а то он не отстанет от меня, – захохотал Дин, показывая пальцем на Лонгботтома, переодевшегося в синюю пижаму с мишками и какими-то другими зверюшками.

Невилл, робко улыбнувшись, присел на кровать к Финнегану, где парочка друзей сидела, поджав по-арабски ноги. 

– Вы играйте, я посмотрю.

"Еще один несчастный неуверенный ребенок", – подумал Акимов, всегда относившийся к гриффиндорскому посмешищу с симпатией. "Надо бы за ним приглядеть, чтобы не угодил в Золотое трио вместо Гарри". Сам того не замечая, Саша твердо решил, что не даст Поттера в обиду. Только надо проверить одну вещь. Это можно будет сделать еще на этой неделе. И тогда будет понятно, что именно ждать Гарри Поттеру и его новому другу.

Ближе к отбою мальчишки спохватились, что надо бы сходить в душевую. Саша с удовольствием помылся под горячей водой. Гарри тоже был рад, что никто не считает, сколько времени он простоял под душем. Вот только никаких гелей и шампуней у них не было, и Хогвартс тоже не спешил предоставить ничего подобного. Вероятно, администрация считала, что ученики уже должны быть благодарны за наличие унитазов и водопроводных кранов, которые работали без магии. К счастью, в чемодане Грея нашелся кусочек туалетного мыла, которым мальчики воспользовались по очереди.

– Ребята, – обращаясь ко всем сразу, сказал Алекс Грей, когда соседи по комнате разбрелись по кроватям, – утром первый, кто проснется, будит остальных, а то опоздаем на трансфигурацию. Не знаю, как насчет вас, а нас с Гарри Макгонагалл сожрет и не подавится. 

Все с ним согласились. А ночью Саше приснился сон.  
  



	12. Трансфигурация

Ночью Саше приснился сон.

_Очень явственно Александр Акимов увидел свою школу. Он попал на урок английского, так как он был в кабинете, на стене которого висели плакаты – один с неправильными глаголами и еще один с Биг Беном. Это было классе в пятом-шестом, судя по тому, как выглядели его одноклассники – друг Антоха, он же сосед по парте, две болтушки-подружки Ирка и Маринка, сидевшие впереди. Учительница английского Лина Николаевна спросила, обращаясь к Саше:_

_– What is your name?_

_– My name is Alex Grey, – слышит Саша свой голос._

_Лина Николаевна ожидает другие имя и фамилию и снова спрашивает, как его зовут. Но Акимов упрямо повторяет:_

_– My name is Alex Grey._

_Ученики и учительница смотрят на него почему-то с ужасом; сам мальчик вдруг замечает, как его рука становится прозрачной, и он, истончаясь, исчезает…_

Саша проснулся и рывком сел на кровати. Ощущение ужаса от кошмара сменилось ощущением ужаса от понимания, что он теперь окончательно, раз и навсегда, Алекс Грей. И, забивая последний гвоздь в гроб с его надеждами, пришло осознание, что в тот день, когда он упал в универе на лестнице, было тридцать первое октября, Хэллоуин! Этот перенос оказался неслучаен! Но с какой целью?

Дождавшись, пока утихнет бешеное сердцебиение и отчаяние от безвозвратности попадания станет хоть немного меньше, Саша выполз из постели. Было раннее утро. Остро не хватало мобильника, чтобы посмотреть, который час. Выйти прямо в пижаме в общую комнату? 

Словно отвечая Сашиным мыслям, в коридоре послышались приглушенные голоса. Похоже, народ просыпается. "Значит, и нам пора", – подумал Саша, ни на минуту не забывая, что строгая замдиректриса после вчерашней выходки Поттера взяла их обоих на карандаш.

– Подъем, – тихонько прошептал Акимов на ухо каждому из соседей. Он очень берег покой Рона.

Времени хватило, чтобы спокойно умыться и позавтракать. Как-то само собой получилось, что вся компания мальчиков-первогодок Гриффиндора минус Уизли держалась вместе.

В этот раз поездки на чудо-лестницах уже не казались Саше такими пугающими. Ему для полного спокойствия хватало того, что Гарри был рядом, но Акимов в любой момент был готов вцепиться в маленького волшебника. Мальчики не торопясь прошлись по замку, разглядывая движущиеся портреты, двери со странными ручками, других учеников, все еще пялившихся на Гарри со словами "Это Гарри Поттер! Вы его видели? Это тот в очках, с высоким мальчиком со светлыми волосами."

На трансфигурацию пришли не только вовремя, но даже с запасом. Кабинет помогли найти какие-то старшекурсники с Гриффиндора. Они, правда, разворчались, что это обязанность Перси Уизли, но никто из ребят не хотел связываться с рыжими.

Саша оглядел большую мрачноватую комнату и по своей школьной привычке выбрал место за первой партой. Гарри пристроился рядом, доставая им обоим писчие принадлежности и учебники. Симус с Дином сели за ними, а за следующей партой в одиночестве разместился Невилл. Впрочем, он не скучал. Как и остальные, он разглядывал обстановку, благо, в кабинете было на что посмотреть. Вдоль стен стояло несколько полок с клетками, в которых резвились будущие кубки и табакерки. На учительском столе лежала аккуратная серая кошечка.

Постепенно класс начал заполняться учениками с зелеными галстуками. Подошли и девочки с Гриффиндора, среди которых была Грейнджер. Прозвучал удар колокола, и урок начался. Саша, зная, что профессор склонна к эффектным номерам, толкнул Гарри, чтобы тот не пропустил её превращение из кошки в человека. Поттер впечатлился, а вот сам Саша – нет. Практически как в фильме, только не на плоском экране, а в 3D.

Не успели пораженные ученики закрыть рты, а Макги – насладиться их изумлением, как дверь приоткрылась и в класс вошел Рон Уизли. Акимов был уверен, что шестой, проспав, не задумается о своем внешнем виде (в принципе, верно, Хогвартс и не такое проглотит) и пойдет на занятия в той же мятой мантии, в которой спал. Но предполагать такое – это одно, а с содроганием увидеть – совсем другое. Саша был готов к тому, что строгая Маккошка как следует отчитает рыжего за опоздание и за внешний вид, но профессор, как только опознала вошедшего, просто велела ему садиться. Рон уселся рядом с Невиллом.

Профессор Макгонагалл толкнула речь о важности и сложности своего предмета, а потом раздала спички. Саша не стал даже утруждаться, было сомнительно, что у него за ночь появилась магия. Да и выделяться на фоне других он пока не будет. Все равно сразу ни у кого, кроме Гермионы, не получится, они весь месяц будут учиться элементарным вещам, так что у него есть время до разоблачения. Глядя в одну точку, Акимов вспоминал свой сон, стараясь хоть немного привести мысли и чувства в порядок. А вот Гарри честно махал своей палочкой, но у него ничего не выходило. 

– Чем это вы заняты, мистер Грей? – Саша вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он совсем забыл, где находится, и теперь с удивлением смотрел на Макгонагалл, вставшую прямо перед их с Гарри партой. Поскольку внятного ответа у него не было, Акимов промолчал. Но оказалось, что сделал только хуже. Профессор отругала его за лень и грубость и сняла два балла с Гриффиндора, пообещав снять еще, если он не начнет практиковаться. К счастью, в этот момент у Грейнджер, наконец, получилось, и Минерва, улыбаясь, бросилась её хвалить. 

Саша, мысленно грозя профессорше всем Вискасом и Китикетом в мире, взялся за палочку с прогнозируемым результатом. Видя, что у Алекса не получается, Гарри расстроился. Он должен научиться сам, чтобы показать заклинание другу, как тогда в поезде смог показать Люмос. Но то ли Гарри был не очень способный, то ли палочка с пером жар-птицы имела что-то против напрасного перевода спичек, но Поттер не справился, а его спичка была и продолжала быть самой тупоносой и деревянной из всех. 

Теперь уже Саше стало жалко Гарри. К тому же он вспомнил, что магия есть намерение, или что-то такое. Как же у него получится, если он даже не собирался ничего колдовать? Надо хотя бы попытаться, решил он. Однако, посмотрев на доску, где формула заклинания занимала две строки, а схема движения палочки напоминала электроны на орбите, Акимов увял. Лучше что-нибудь попроще, матанализ, например. А тут сплошная транс-фига-рация, в том смысле, что ни фига не получается!

Наконец, урок закончился, но профессор не отпустила Алекса.  
  
– Задержитесь, мистер Грей! 

Саша и Гарри подошли к учительскому столу. 

– Вы что-то хотели? – раздосадовано спросил Акимов, забыв, что ему не семнадцать, а одиннадцать, и что он в английской школе магии, где царит строгая иерархия. Профессор нахмурилась.

Минерве Макгонагалл этот мальчик, знакомство с которым началось с неприятностей, сразу не понравился. Начать с того, что вчера ей пришлось срочно отправлять его в Больничное крыло. Мало того, что Алекс Грей оказался настолько недисциплинированным, что выпал из лодки, так у него, по словам мадам Помфри, оказалась какая-то странная аллергия на зелья, и Снейп запретил их ему давать.

Потом выяснилось, что национальный герой, по совместительству сын любимых учеников, нахватался от этого мальчика грязных ругательств. Как же оградить Гарри от этого хулигана, если Поттер упрямо называл его своим другом и готов был спорить с ней, прилюдно защищая этого Грея!

Настроенной резко отрицательно Минерве не пришлось менять свое мнение при первой очной встрече. Поведение мальчишки на уроке показало, что он лентяй и бездарь, тянущий за собой вниз соседа по парте. То, как Грей разговаривал с ней, не прибавляя "профессор" или хотя бы "мэм", говорило о его крайней дерзости и распущенности. Обычно маглорожденные умели соблюдать субординацию после окончания первой ступени образования. Выходит, младшая школа маглов обломала об Алекса Грея зубы?

Глядя на этого студента, непокорно сверкающего своими серыми глазами, профессор Макгонагалл видела полное пренебрежение школьными правилами и нежелание им подчиняться. "Что же это за мальчик такой? Из какой он семьи? Кто его родители?" – подумала она.

– Что-то я не помню, что приходила к вам с письмом, мистер Грей, – подозрительно сказала Минерва.


End file.
